DxD: Devil x Daedra
by InfiniteBioDragon9780
Summary: What if there were 17 Sacred Gears that had a power greater than a Longinus? Follow one man who has one such Sacred Gear, the sword known as Dawnbreaker, and watch as he becomes the greatest Hunter of Evil that has ever existed. Rated M for violence, language, and adult themes.
1. Meeting Meridia

**DxD: Devil x Daedra**

Summary: What if there were 17 Sacred Gears that had a power greater than a Longinus? Follow one man who has one such Sacred Gear, the sword known as Dawnbreaker, and watch as he becomes the greatest Hunter of Evil that has ever existed. Rated M for violence, language, and adult themes.

Chapter One: Meeting Meridia

Kaitou Matsumoto, an average man in the eyes of many, he stood at 5' 6'' with a rather normal build. He had no real muscle definition, nor did he have large and bulky muscles. He had the normal black hair and dark brown eyes of Japan, and he was lightly tanned, all in the norm. However, there was one thing about him that was different. Something that could not be seen. Kaitou was the Asian Kendo Champion for 6 years running, he had first won the title when he was 20, and now he is 26 and still the holder of the title of Asian Champion.

He was definitely not the average male in Japan. Most men were more concerned with work and day to day activities, Kaitou on the other hand was worried about keeping his title. He had won quite the sum of money from his career as a professional Kendo fighter and he wished to win more and protect his title. However, he still had a job as a Gym teacher in the school near him, Kuoh Academy.

Kuoh Academy is a prestigious school that was formerly all girls and has recently gone coed. Kaitou has had a job there since before the change over to being coed, and has been one of the gym teachers and faculty supervisor for the Kendo club for the last 4 years. It was funny remembering the looks on the girls' faces when he walked into the gymnasium during Kendo club practice time, just seeing how they got stars in their eyes and went all fan-girlish over him was so amusing in his opinion.

It was in the last year though, that Kaitou has been having strange feelings come over him every now and then. Odd thing was, it was only around certain people. Rias Gremory, head of the school's Occult Research Club and one of the acclaimed 'Two Great Ladies', along with the other members of the Occult Research Club, Akeno Himejima, the other of the 'Two Great Ladies', Yuuto Kiba, the 'Prince' of Kuoh, and Koneko Toujou, the school's 'Mascot' as the other students say. He also gets the feeling around the members of the Student Council, Sona Sitri, and the other members.

He has been trying to figure out what it was that he was feeling, at first he thought he was turning into a pervert when he had the feelings around the young women, especially Rias and Akeno. However, that was proven wrong when he had the same feeling around Yuuto and the male members of the Student Council. He now thinks that it's something to do with an allergy of kind, but it seems unlikely. What he doesn't know is that he is sensing the dark power inside them all, them being Devils and all.

However, back to the story at hand. We currently see Kaitou taking a class out onto the track and field area of the school grounds, however, he has an uncomfortable look about him, mainly because he is walking next to Yuuto Kiba who was currently talking to him about Kendo. Many would think that Kaitou simply didn't like Yuuto and that was why he looked uncomfortable, though it is actually for the reason that he has a nagging feeling in his mind and his gut, similar to a light headache and being hungry.

"-So how would you go about defending against that, Sensei?" Yuuto asked, the boy was of average height, a little taller than Kaitou himself, and had unusual blonde hair and blue eyes, making him look foreign rather than a Japanese National.

Kaitou looked to Yuuto and rubbed the back of neck, "I'm sorry, Kiba-kun, would you be able to repeat that? I was off in my own little world for a minute." The Gym teacher lied smoothly. Yuuto nodded with a smile on his face, "Of course, Sensei. If someone is about to attack with a slash from the left hand side while you have your guard more to the right, how you defend against it?" The young male asked. Kaitou smiled, having been in this predicament himself many times, "What I do to defend, is duck under the slash and sweep my opponents feet from the under them. If that fails, then kick their legs whilst in mid air and end the battle there and then with a quick slash to the shoulder." The man said as he looked forward at the rest of the class, the members of the Kendo club that were there seemed to be taking notes from what he had said and some even had stars in their eyes.

What happened next however, took the dark haired man by surprise. He suddenly got a shooting pain course through his right arm and a splitting headache that made him feel like his head was about to split in two with the sheer pain he felt from it. However, that was not the surprising part. What had really surprised and even scared him, was the loud voice he heard echoing through his head. He knew it was in head because no one else seemed to be feeling the same thing.

" **Kaitou Matsumoto... You are the chosen to be my champion, the guide for my cleansing light. I am Meridia! Daedric Prince of Energy and Life! You shall be the barer of my artefact, what mortals call Dawnbreaker. Carry my sword and rid this world of the foul beings that infect and destroy it with their very presence!** " Spoke the loud and booming voice... Though it was definitely female, he could tell that much through the pain and screaming in his head.

When the pain finally subsided, he opened his eyes to see all the students in his class gathered around him and looking down at him with concern. It would seem that he had fallen to his knees and then onto his back in the midst of his booming lady voice induced pain.

He stood up and looked around once again, he saw some of the other members of staff around and the school nurse standing there with her medic kit in hand. He smiled and waved them off, "No need to worry yourself too much, I'm fine now. Just a brief moment of intense skull splitting pain." He said, showing off his rather odd sense of humour. He smiled again as the nurse nodded, though she still suggested he take the rest of the week off.

[Kaitou's apartment 6:00 PM]

Kaitou walked into his apartment, a rather small place having one bedroom, a small kitchen diner, and a living room with a single three seater couch and a chair along with a 32'' LCD TV. He dropped his keys onto the small cabinet by the front door and sighed, looking in the mirror above the afore mentioned cabinet he saw that he was blood shot in the eyes and he had dark bags under his eyes from the massive headache he had earlier in the day.

He walked into his kitchen and opened a cupboard up, looking inside and pulling out a half pint glass before walking over to the tap and filling the glass up with cold water. He then grabbed a pack of paracetamol and taking out two of the tablets before putting them in his mouth and taking a mouthful of water to wash them down. He shook his head to clear it of the thoughts about the events earlier in the day and walked toward his bedroom.

Entering the small bedroom, Kaitou looked around at what was in the room. He had a double bed that was covered in pale grey sheets, a dark oak dresser to side of the door, and a small mirror at head height on the wall near the dresser. It was a rather basic set up, but he didn't need a fancy and elaborate bedroom, besides, he lived alone in a one bedroom apartment.

He opened the dresser and looked at the clothes he had, most being track suits or other sports equipment, though he had a few suits and other articles of formal attire in the drawers of the dresser. He pulled out a tank top and a pair of loose fitting sweat pants before changing out of the track suit he wears to teach at Kuoh. He dressed in the clean clothing and then proceeded to walk out of his room and into the kitchen once again, this time however, he headed for the cooker on the far side of the room and turned on the oven. He then walked over to his cupboards and pulled out ingredients to make himself an omelet.

After having cooked and eaten the omelet, Kaitou was in his living room with his Boken and practising some stances and Katas for his own unique style of Kendo. He had the TV on and a movie playing whilst he did so, watching 47 Ronin while practising.

He was distracted from his practise and watching of movies when he suddenly blacked out, his head becoming light and feeling like he was somewhere outside of his body. He crumpled into a heap of flesh on the carpeted floor of his living room, but not before hissing as the shooting pain in his right arm returned.

[Skies above the city]

Kaitou awoke and looked around at the dark clouded sky the surrounded him, he was so enraptured by the fact he was floating the sky that he forgot to panic about the very same thing and that he could fall at any moment. He looked around again before spying a floating orb of light. Kaitou stared at the shining orb for a few moments before he heard the same voice as earlier, though this time he could tell it was coming from the orb of light before him.

" **Kaitou Matsumoto, I am Meridia. I have already spoken to you once before and told you of your part in this world. This world has become infected by the vile creatures of darkness, Devils, Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, and Rogue Priests and Exorcists. You are to be the wielder of my cleansing light and shall help me cleanse this world of the vile creatures that inhabit it.** " The Daedric Prince spoke to he human male.

"Wait what!? You mean Devil and Angels and all that are real? Well, I can't really be that surprised, I'm speaking to a floating ball of light in the middle of the sky." The black haired man intoned with a look of thoughtfulness about him. He then looked down and screamed, "What the hell am I doing up here!?" He screamed in fright as he began to panic about being several hundred meters above the city he lived in.

Meridia seemed to chuckle with her disembodied voice making it seem rather ominous, " **You should not worry about the height you at, I am using my power to bring your mind out of your body and manifest it up here. And for your earlier question, yes, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Dragons, they all exist. I am one of a race of ancient beings known as Daedra, I am one of the 17 most powerful of my kind and have been given the title of Daedric Prince. Most will say that Daedra are evil creatures, however, we are not inherently evil, we simply follow different morals and codes to mortals.** " The Daedra said.

Kaitou seemed to accept Meridia's explanation bout why they were floating, though he was still panting at a fast pace, showing that he was very uncomfortable with being so high up. "Okay, and what do you want with me? I know you said I'm going to guide your 'cleansing light', but what does that entail?" He asked.

" **You will become my instrument of judgement and bring my holy light down upon those that infect this world with their corruption. You will become a destroyer of evil, a slayer of Devils, and a hunter of darkness.** " Meridia explained to the human male.

Kaitou gaped, "You want me to kill people just because they're 'creatures of darkness' and you don't like them!?" He asked with a seemingly enraged tone. "I wont be a part of your sick ideals!" He shouted at the Daedra.

" **You don't have a choice, Kaitou Matsumoto.** " Meridia said with finality. She then disappeared and Kaitou began to fall from the sky.

The dark eyed male panicked and started to flap his arms frantically, trying desperately to stay airborne. However, despite his best attempts, he continued to fall. He soon hit the roof of his apartment building and everything went black.

"AAAHHH!" Came a shout from Kaitou's living room as he awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright with wide eyes, "Fuck..." He groaned as he put a hand to his head to try and sooth the pulsing pain that coursed through his skull. He then realised there was a weight on his lap and looked down, seeing a sword laying across his legs.

The sword looked amazing, it was a brilliant gold in colour was a glowing gem at the base of blade where it connects to the handle. It was easily a good 3 feet in length and was one handed. Kaitou looked over the sword and sighed, apparently he really didn't have a choice in whether he was a pawn in one of Meridia's grand schemes to wide out all Devils and Fallen Angels that reside on Earth.

The man took the blade in hand and lifted it, feeling the weight and balance of the weapon as he stood and looked over the sword once more. "Okay, Meridia. Let's see where this takes me." He mutters to himself and the gem at he cross guard glowed brighter for only a moment.

The sword then disappeared in flash of light and Kaitou felt a searing pain in his right arm, he looked at the limb and found that he had an image of Dawnbreaker with a bright light behind it appearing on his upper arm. He continued to stare at the 'tattoo' for a few moments before passing out, his mind not being able to handle everything that had happened in the day so far.

 **And that's the first chapter of DxD: Devil x Daedra! I hope you all enjoyed the story and will leave me lots of nice reviews, obviously I don't want flames and they will be treated as any writer with a spine would. If any of you have any suggestions on a pairing for Kaitou or anything else, then leave them in your reviews and I'll take a look. Obviously, be sensible with the pairings, Kaitou will be a hunter of evil and darkness, so no pairing with people like Rias or Akeno... Not only would it be impractical, it would be illegal and immoral... Even if they are bodacious babes with big boobs...**

 **Also, Kaitou will become a kind of vigilante Exorcist and he will be a bad ass. If you have an idea for another wielder of a 'Daedric Gear' then leave it in a review along with any suggestions you might have.**


	2. The Fallen

Chapter Two: The Fallen

 **To clear up any misunderstandings and confusions, I never said that Kaitou was hunting only Devils, I said he was hunting Evil and Darkness. Also, I didn't say that it was immoral and illegal for Kaitou to be with Rias because she is a Devil... I was intending on people using common sense and seeing the connection between the words immoral and illegal and the fact that Kaitou is almost twice Rias' age...**

 **On another note, I like the idea of pairing Kaitou with Gabriel. Thank you for that suggestion Drew411, reapertmn3 and Julbot1.**

Kaitou awoke with a start, his eyes shooting open and his body sitting bolt upright. He looked around and found himself in the living room of his apartment. He stood up and groaned as he walked into his kitchen, intending on making himself some egg and bacon for breakfast before heading into his bathroom for a quick shower and to clean his teeth.

After his morning routine was complete, even though it started a bit different, he walked back into his room to get dressed in his usual track suit before stepping out to head off to Kuoh Academy.

As the man walked to school he had the same feeling as he has for the last year around the members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council, however, he wasn't anywhere near them. Instead, he was walking past an alley that had a woman getting mugged in it. He turned to look at the mugger, his upper right arm burning as if telling him to do something.

As if complying with a command from the Daedric Prince, Kaitou turned and walked down the alley toward the mugging. He felt a weight suddenly appear in his right hand as he walked toward the thief. He looked down and saw Dawnbreaker in his grasp, he looked back at the mugger and narrowed his eyes, figuring out that Meridia wanted this man dead.

The dark eyed man stopped and called out, "Hey! What the Hell do you think you're doing!?" The man he was addressing stopped trying to mug the woman and turned to Kaitou with a very annoyed look on his face.

"What does it look like? Now I suggest you run along before I kill you." He said before he noticed the sword in Kaitou's hand, his eyes widened and he turned to run. However, he didn't get far as he had Dawnbreaker impaling him through his stomach soon after he turned to run. The man then burst into flames and was reduced to nothing but ash, making Kaitou grimace at the smell of burning flesh before he dropped to the ground and threw up.

 _'Oh god... I hope I don't get that smell all the time...'_ Was the thought running through the dark haired man's mind, the fact that he had just killed a man didn't seem to mean anything to him as he stood and walked off. As he walked off, he turned to look back the woman and saw that she was on her knees, staring into nothingness from the shock not able to scream or cry as she was shocked beyond words.

Kaitou was then back on his path to Kuoh Academy, walking down the street toward the school as he looked around. He saw a couple of the students that normally got to school early already on the road and walking toward the educational establishment.

[Time Skip 2 hours]

After 2 hours of nothing entertaining happening in school, Kaitou was now taking his least favourite class for Gym. The reason this class was his least favourite? He had the three most perverted boys in the school in this class... It was pointless trying to get them to do anything because they would simply ignore him in favour of leering at the girls in the class.

He had resorted to violence on one occasion and that was because they were really beginning to bug him, he had thrown a chair at them and enjoyed the sight of them being chased around by the Kendo club's members. However, that incident had gotten him suspended from teaching for a good month, even if all the teachers, head master included, agreed with what he had done.

The man was walking across the track on the school's athletics field, he stopped and turned to look over the class. He sighed, seeing that the 'Perverted Trio', as the rest of the student body had aptly named them, were already at their usual antics. He face palmed, having been annoyed from the moment he laid eyes on the trio of perverts. It was annoying with how they were so perverted, anyone would think they were virgins, oh wait...

"Right, today you'll be running the Hundred Meter Sprint. Pair up so you can do your stretches, then line up on the starting line." Kaitou shouted out over the noise of the class. Once again, the trio hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to what he had to say.

He watched as most of the class paired up and started to do their stretches, with the exception of the 'Perverted Trio' who felt it was far more important to leer at the passing females. Kaitou sighed as he looked at the three, finally having enough and shouting to them, "Hyoudou, Motohama, Matsuda! Get your minds out of the gutter and get back to class! I will issue you all with detention for a week if you keep this up!"

Issei, apparently the smartest of them, stood bolt upright and cried streams of tears, "Please, Matsumoto-Sensei! Don't give me detention! I'll do anything!" He said as he fell to his knees and shuffled toward the older male. Motohama and Matsuda were merely watching on with unamused expressions, apparently not appreciating being thrown under the bus like that by Issei.

"Get your mind back on track then and join the rest of the class for stretches." Kaitou said with a softer voice this time. While he hated everything Issei and his friends stood for, he knew that Issei was actually a nice guy under that crass exterior. He received a nod from the brown haired teen and watched as he ran toward the rest of the class to try and find a partner. Motohama and Matsuda shrugged, deciding it was better to not get detention for a week and started to do stretches together.

Kaitou smiled and watched on as the class was stretching and eventually lining up on the start line of the track, ready for their next set of instructions from the teacher. Kaitou nodded when the entire class had lined up on the start line.

"Right, now we need to find out how fast each of you are so we can put you into groups of equal speed." The dark haired male said as he looked over the class and pulled a stop watch out of his pocket. The class all nodded as one and lined up in order and on Kaitou's signal the first student ran.

The young man made the sprint in a decent 15.3 seconds, an average speed for a fit male of their age. The second, 16.2 seconds. The third, 14.6 seconds. And so on, each of the students ran and made a decent time. That is until Issei and his two friends ran the Hundred Meters.

"23.4 seconds Hyoudou... Motohama, 23.9 seconds... Matsuda... 27.1 seconds... I see now that the only time you can and will move fast is when you're chasing a girl or running from the Kendo club..." Kaitou said with a sigh. "You three disappoint me, you really do. I was hired to this school because of my ability in Kendo and because I'm a good Gym teacher and motivator... I can see that I will never get a promotion while I am teaching you three." He said with a frown.

Issei was on the floor, panting like he had just run a marathon, while Motohama and Matsuda were pretty much passed out from the exertion of having to run 100 meters. The rest of the class were snickering and grinning at the way Kaitou was insulting the three perverts.

"Right, come on class. Time to get onto the actual races." The dark haired man said as he walked away from the three perverted teens.

[Time Skip 3 hours]

It was a frustrating day for Kaitou Matsumoto to say the least, he had honestly never thought that anyone could be quite as unfit as Issei Hyoudou, Motohama and Matsuda... It was unheard of for a teen male with no visible body fat to be so unfit!

He was currently sitting in his chair in the Faculty Office, head leaned back, eyes closed and groaning outwardly.

"What's wrong Matsumoto-Sensei? Have a rough day?" A quiet feminine voice said to the left of the dark haired male. Kaitou opened his eyes and tilted his head to see who it was, seeing one of the Art teachers standing there with a kind smile on her beautiful porcelain features.

"Rough? That doesn't even begin to describe how bad my day has been..." Kaitou said with a groan, "I had to take Hyoudou's class today. I swear, either he's secretly obese and can hide it, or he's just got no motivation without having to look up a girl's skirt!" The Gym teacher nearly shouted. He looked at the Art teacher, who's name he couldn't remember, and saw a light blush on her face as she looked away from him.

"I took Hyoudou-san for Art yesterday. All he wanted to draw were pictures of breasts and scantly dressed women." The woman said with her blush deepening, "He is unbearable sometimes..." She said, before her smile returned and she looked at him, "But he's a good guy, just misguided by his desires."

Kaitou smiled, "I know... I should give him a little credit, when I threatened to give hi detention he paid more attention and started to do as I said. He just needs the right kind of motivation and influence." He said, "Hanging around Motohama and Matsuda doesn't help his case at all though... Those two are too far gone to do anything with." The dark eyed man finished, receiving a nod from the other teacher.

Out of the corner of his eye, the dark haired Gym teacher saw Issei talking to a girl at the school gate. He turned to look at what was happening and chuckled, not one minute ago was he pretty much insulting the young man for being perverted, now he's off talking to girls and getting attention from them no less.

The girl was rather attractive, she stood at a few inches short of Issei's own height, had long black hair that reached down to her hips, and a frame that would make any woman jealous with the curves and bust size she sported. He could not see her face clearly from where he was, but he could tell that she was a beauty.

Kaitou suddenly had a sharp pain in the back of his mind interrupt his thoughts, alerting him to the fact that Meridia had something to tell him. As if he had told the Daedric Prince to continue, Meridia spoke directly into his mind.

" **Kaitou Matsumoto, that 'girl' down at the school gate is not human. She is one of the creatures known as Fallen Angels. She has fallen fro grace because of a Sin she has committed that has gone against everything she is supposed to stand for as an Angel, this is not acceptable! She must be annihilated!** "

Kaitou nodded, not bothering to answer the Daedra as he knew the being had already left his mind. "What's wrong Kaitou-san?" This time it was a masculine voice that reached his ears. Turning to face the owner of the voice, Kaitou saw one of his fellow Gym teachers and the faculty advisor for the school's football team, a man called Kagami Shiromoto.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just amazed that Hyoudou is talking to a girl." The dark haired man said with a light smirk. He received a shocked expression from Kagami and saw the man rush to the window to see the very thin Kaitou had just told him of. The man looked pale, knowing what Issei was capable of he was wondering how long the poor girl would go before getting jumped and having Issei's head rubbed in between her breasts. When Kagami stood to his full height and turned to address the other Gym teacher, he saw that said man had already left and sighed.

Kaitou walked out of the faculty room and down the hall before reaching the stairs and quickening his pace. He may not like Issei, but he didn't want to boy dead, and hearing what Fallen Angels were like he knew that Issei's life was most likely in danger.

He reached the bottom floor of the school building and was striding across the courtyard toward the gate. He intended on following the two and, while rude and invasive to Issei, eavesdrop on their conversation and see what he girl planned on doing.

His idea was shot down, however, when the girl made her way in the other direction to Issei. Kaitou cursed under his breath and looked back at the retreating form of the young woman. She looked back and he got a good enough glimpse of her face to see that she had deep violet eyes. He also saw what he would assume to be a predatory look upon her beautiful features and narrowed his eyes, he knew something wasn't right for certain now.

Knowing that she was a Fallen Angel also increased his own suspicions, so he needed to know what the girl intended to do now.

Looked like he'd have to go into Detective Mode.

 **And that's the second chapter of DxD: Devil x Daedra! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If so, leave me a nice long review!**


	3. Author Note

Author Note

 **Hello my readers! I am afraid to announce that this story will be on hiatus for the moment, I am not giving up on it but I just have a massive writers block for the story at the moment... I realise that you were all expecting another chapter and for me to answer any of the questions you may have had, but unfortunately that won't be happening for a while...**

 **Perhaps if you were to give me ideas for what you'd like to see happen, I could overcome my writers block and write another chapter for you all. However, as it is at the moment, I won't be uploading another chapter for DxD: Devil x Daedra for a while.**

 **Thanks if you took the time to read this author's note.**

 **BioMechaDragon9780**


	4. Author Note 2

**Hello my readers! Due to the writers block I mentioned in the last Author's Note, I am doing a Rewrite of this story.**

 **However, I do not know if I want to use Meridia as the Daedra in this Rewrite or whether I will use another Daedra. Due to this, I will be creating a Poll that will be on my profile for you to take part in if you wish. The Poll will help me decide, with your input as readers, which Daedra to use.**

 **Thanks again if you took the time to read this Author's Note.**

 **InfiniteBioDragon9790**


End file.
